


Slipped

by starsforchii



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsforchii/pseuds/starsforchii
Summary: Preparing for tomorrow's performance, Jeongwoo helps his partner, Haruto. All went well, until Haruto slipped and lost his balance, falling in the ground with Jeongwoo on top of him.From that day on, everything changed.
Relationships: Park Jeongwoo/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Slipped

"Tomorrow's the presentation, how will you be able to catch up?" said Doyoung with his face frowned in frustration, he caresses his temple with his fingers, trying to calm himself.

Their classes are now done, but they're still inside ther room, waiting for Jeongwoo who just went to the comfort room to take a pee. While Doyoung is in a pandemonium, Haruto was engrossed with his book that he's been reading since earlier.

Two weeks ago, they were assigned to be partners for the said performance. Even if it's against their will, they got no choice but to work with each other. But even before they can start practicing, Haruto was noticed for his absence until yesterday. Now, he's back and has no clue about the performance, making it hard for Jeongwoo.

Though Doyoung was done with his performace with Yedam, he can't stop worrying for Jeongwoo. If only that, Haruto wasn't that careless enough, Jeongwoo wouldn't have a hard time preparing for tomorrow.

"I'm a fast-learner, hyung. You won't have any problems with me, promise." boasted Haruto, eyes on the book that he's been reading since earlier.

Haruto is indeed a fast-learner, just remove the act that he normalizes talking back to others whenever he knows he's doing great, pissing them all.

_This kid–_

"Fast-learner, my ass." mumbled Doyoung, he then rested his chin on his palm while his fingers are slowly puncturing his cheeks, he groaned loudly.

"It wasn't my fault, I'm busy learning Korean." said Haruto, not even bothering to look at the older who's already having a hard time.

"What–"

"What's with the morning face, hyung? You've been having that since earlier." Jeongwoo who just came back jumps in the conversation. Doyoung heaved a deep sigh before eyeing at Haruto then back to Jeongwoo.

"I'm so frustrated at Haruto, he was absent for the past few days and wasn't able to prepare and– Argh, I can't do this!" exclaimed Doyoung as he slammed his desk with a palm, startling Jeongwoo and Haruto.

"Hyung, why are you so stresed out about it? You weren't my partner after all." Haruto mocks Doyoung, placing his book down on his desk. Doyoung breathes heavily.

"Of course, I'm stressed out. Hello? You're dragging Jeongwoo to your business." Doyoung exclaimed, slamming the desk with almost every single word he says as he caresses his temple again. Jeongwoo chuckled quietly as Doyoung glared at Haruto.

"You guys are doomed." Doyoung whispered as he took his bag and went out of the room. Haruto shrugged and followed and as well as Jeongwoo.

As they closed the door to head to the practice room, Doyoung noticed how Jeongwoo wasn't even panicking or nervous at all. Even after getting inside the practice room, he's still not saying a word and calmly places his bag in the corner.

"How come you're so calm about this, Jeongwoo?" asked Doyoung in a satiric manner. Jeongwoo chuckled as he looked for the song in his playlist.

"Ah? Panicking won't help me. It's all done, I've got nothing to do with it." he explained, handing his phone to Haruto so he can listen to the song he prepared. 

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, I'm older." Doyoung glared at him, he chuckled as he scratches his chin with a finger.

"By a year." he added,

"That still counts."

"It doesn't." he declared back, turning his back at the older as he looked at Haruto who's listening to the song at ease.

"Have you prepared something already?" Doyoung asks, Jeongwoo nods as he pointed at Haruto who's sitting in the corner.

"You sure you can do this?" Doyoung hesitates as he looked at Jeongwoo in frustration. He knows it wasn't easy to work with Haruto during this time specially because of his absence for the past weeks.

"He said he's a fast-learner, right? So, I guess I can." he says as he walked towards the corner where Haruto is sittuing peacefully, listening to the song.

Doyoung pats the younger's shoulder before leaving them to practice, wishing him a good luck.

"I'll tell Junghwan to fetch you here." he says before closing the door.

Jeongwoo sighs before looking at Haruto who's still listening to the song he prepared. Perhaps he's been listening to it for 3 times already.

"Don't worry, there's no choreography for the song. It won't be hard for you." he assured before ordering him to stand up. He faces the older and heaves a deep sigh.

"Okay, it'll be easy if you'll just follow what I say. So, If I were you, I'll remain quiet so we can finish early, ne?" said Jeongwoo before taking his phone back.

"But, I'm not you." Haruto says in a sarcastic tone.

"Haha, funny."

"I was just joking."

"I know, let's just do this and I wanna go home early." he replied and plays the song again.

"Bingo." Haruto exclaimed as he finished writing his rap part. It wasn't that long but not that short either. But it shows how lazy Haruto is to write his own part.

"Don't tell me you're planning to just sit and watch me do the whole performace?" Jeongwoo asks in sarcasm as he read Haruto's lyrics, raising an eyebrow.

"No?" he replied, unsure either he is or not.

"So, you must get your thoughts straight, practice and perform." said Jeongwoo before turning his phone off.

"If only you were able to practice, we could've get some fair distribution." said Jeongwoo before starting their practice.

"I know." Haruto mumbled to himself.

Their practice went well, Haruto and Jeongwoo were working in unison and their teamwork is resulting to better outcome. Haruto was following every single word that Jeongwoo says in order to finish early and Jeongwoo has his patience calmed. They're actually about to finish when Jeongwoo asked for one more before heading home.

"Last one, and we're done." he said and stood up again.

Haruto, who's already tired of their so-called practice, lazily nodded and followed Jeongwoo. But he accidentally slipped, losing his balance as he accidentally grabbed Jeongwoo who's standing next to him, falling in the cold ground.

"Ouch–" 

"How come you're so–" Jeongwoo mocked Haruto, he was supposed to stand up until he noticed how awkward their position was.

Haruto was laying his back on the ground, arms are wrapped around his waist. Jeongwoo's left arm is wrapped around Haruto's nape while his right palm was resting on Haruto's chest, faces are only few centimeters apart and bodies were pressed down on each other.

_Careless._

He was about to remove Haruto's arms in his waist but then, Haruto tightened his grip, making their bodies pressed more.

"W-what are you doing?" he stutters, trying to get away from his grip, Haruto quietly held Jeongwoo's nape and and forced him to lay down in his chest, making their position more uncomfortable.

"Hugging you?" Haruto said in a genuine tone, closing his eyes as if he's ready to sleep.

"Let go of me." Jeongwoo resists, still trying to remove Haruto's grip on him.

"No."

"Why are you doing this?" 

"Hmm, because I like you?" he hesitates, looking intently on Jeongwoo's eyes. Jeongwoo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I like you." Haruto repeated in conviction as he sat down, still not letting go of Jeongwoo from his grip.

Now, Haruto was seating comfortably with his arms around Jeongwoo, while Jeongwoo hasn't had his position changed except from the fact that he's sitting on Haruto's tighs, facing him and his face is way closer than earlier 

"T-the last time I checked, y-you weren't gay." Jeongwoo stutters again, trying not to look at Haruto.

"And the last time I checked, you weren't straight either." Haruto replied, making Jeongwoo lost his firm and gets offended.

"Let go of me." he said in conviction, applying his strength onto freeing himself from Haruto's grip, but it seemed like Haruto doean't have plans on letting him go.

"I won't." he said firmly and moves his face closer to Jeongwoo.

"And why?"

"Let's just– stay like this for a while." he said in now gentle manner, he then rests his head onto Jeongwoo's shoulder as if he's sleeping already.

_No, it couldn't be._

_What I knew before, is that he's not interested in anyone._

_Not even in me._

_What is he doing right now?_

They stayed like that for minutes, until Jeongwoo couldn't stay no more and it seems like Haruto is already asleep, he took the chance to remove the taller's arms around him and stand up but Haruto was still awake.

"Try to get away from me and I'll kiss you." he groaned, still resting in Jeongwoo's shoulder, sleepiness is noticed in his tone but it don't matter anymore. He just threatened Jeongwoo that he'll kiss him if he moves further.

_He's insane!_

"Why don't you just–"

"Do you really want me to kiss you?" Haruto said, now looking at him intently as he pressed Jeongwoo's body on to him further by using his arms that's wrapped around Jeongwoo's waist.

"No, that's not it–" he denies, now looking away from the taller.

_God, what did I do wrong to deserve this?_

"Wrong move." Haruto mumbles as his left hand held Jeongwoo's nape, pulling his face closer.

And before Jeongwoo could even say a word, he already felt a pair of soft lips above his, and it felt like, _divine_.

_Why am I not complaining?_

_Why can't I refuse?_

_Have I gone mad too?_

And even after their lips parted, Jeongwoo wasn't able to say a word. His body froze, his eyes are shaking and he wasn't able to look at Haruto, who was looking at him with content.

_What did just happened?_

_He kissed me._

Haruto, who's amazed on the younger's reaction, pulled him closer again, bringing Jeongwoo back to his senses before their lips can even meet again.

"Hey–" Jeongwoo refuses.

"I told you already, but you're not listening." replied Haruto, who already removed his arms around Jeongwoo.

"I know that you like me too." Haruto said with confidence, making Jeongwoo chuckle.

"Everyone does!" Jeongwoo mumbles to himself, too bad, Haruto heard him.

"Including you?" he asks, Jeongwoo was shut to silence, unable to search for the right words to say.

_I can't say yes._

_I also can't say no._

At that moment, they just stared at each other's eyes for God knows how long, searchng for answers to the questions that were never said.

_What does he know?_

Drawn into each other, they don't notice how long they're taking. Until another voice was heard inside the room.

It was Junghwan's.

"Jeongwoo-hyung, where are you it's late–" Junghwan calls the older but pauses as soon as he saw the two, still in their awkward position.

"Whatchu doin'?" he asks, looking at the two in disgust and curiosity.

Jeongwoo abruptly stands up and was able to free himself from Haruto, he grabs his bag and and faced him, who's still sitting comfortably on the floor.

"I gotta go." he says before walking towards Junghwan, who's standing on the doorstep.

"Just don't forget what I taught you, o-okay?" he added before turnibg to face Junghwan who's looking suspiciously at him.

"What are you looking at?"

"What happened?" the younger rauses his eyesbrow, teasing the older.

"Nothing!" he denies.

"Jeongwoo!" called Haruto before he can leave the room, he faced him.

"Thank you." he mouthed, Jeongwoo smiled as a reply befire turning his back on him.

"And please remember that I'll be pursuing you from now on." Haruto added before Jeongwoo vanished away from his sight.

_Insane._

"Holy moly. Did I heard it right?" exclaimed Junghwan who's walking fast to catch up with the older who's face is red due to embarrassment. Jeongwoo didn't replied and continued to walk fast.

"Hey! Park Jeongwoo!" called Junghwan to the older who's still keeping up with his fast phase.

"So, you're telling us that it all started a wrong step? Am I right?" Hyunsuk asks as soon as Jeongwoo finished his so-called, storytelling.

They're having a mini reunion, only the 6 of them made it due to the others' busy schedules and personal lives. Now, sitting in the bar counter, drinking while the others are dancing in the dance floor. 

"Unfortunately, yes." Jeongwoo admits, looking at Haruto who's sitting beside him, laughing at at the memory from 3 years ago.

"So, how did the two of you started dating?" asked Yedam, gulping his glass of whiskey before making a face due to the taste, clearly because it's unpleasant to him.

Jeongwoo stared deeply in his glass, it's empty except from the ice that's slowly melting into water, searching thouroughly in his memory for the answer.

_Oh, yeah. I kissed him._

_That's all I remember._

"I can't remember exactly how, but all I remember is, I kissed him as an answer." he declared, Hyunsuk covered his mouth in shock, eyes widened due to shock.

"Woah, how romantic!" he exclaimed.

_Indeed_.

Haruto slid his arms around Jeongwoo's waist from the back before resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, he chuckles, sniffing his boyfriend's scent through his shirt.

"I realized, dating won't be so bad as long as I enjoy it. I saw how hardworking he is for my answer, and during those times, I saw him at his best." he says, gently caressing Haruto's hair who's looking at him intently.

Doyoung, who just came in from the dance floor, drank Yedam's whiskey in one gulp, ignoring the taste as he stared at Jeongwoo who's doing another storytelling session again.

"And I decided, that when the time comes and he comes at his bestest, I wanted to be there." Jeongwoo added, giving his boyfriend a peck on his forehead.

"Where's the tissue?" Doyoung jokes, drying his eyes using Yedam's shirt when he wasn't able to find a tissue. Yedam hits him lightly.

"I can't stand this." said Yedam before leaving the counter, Junghwan sits there as soon as Yedam left.

"It's been 3 years, isn't it?" Haruto mumbled, sliding his hand through his coat as if he's searching for something.

"Yep, 3 years and still you're not answering my question." Jeongwoo nods, facing him as Haruto sat straight.

"What question?" he asks.

"I'll break up with you if you don't answer." Jeongwoo said in conviction as he crossed his arms above his chest.

"Okay, chill!" Haruto says with his arms up in the air, surrendering.

He sighs again befire looking intently on Jeongwoo, he slowly placed his his ha ds back to his lap before continuing.

"It all started when we were assigned to be partners during our P.E. class. Actually, I was disappointed because I didn't wanted to work with anyone that's why I was rude to you." he started, playing with his fingers as he slowly admitted his actions to his boyfriend, yet, Jeongwoo wasn't satisfied at all. He flicks his hand, urging Haruto to continue.

"But then, you were so patient with me. You were even smiling while talking to me and, it was touching." Haruto added, at that point, Jeongwoo nodded in content as he rested his palms in the counter.

"So, I wasn't wrong." whispered Doyoung.

"What do you mean you weren't wrong, hyung?" Jeongwoo asks Doyoung, he shrugged.

"You know, I am not that dumb not to notice how much you like Jeongwoo." Doyoung said, eyeing at Haruto whi's slowly covering his face in embarrassment.

"It only meant, you were too whipped for him, hyung!" Junghwan concluded, pointing his index finger up in the ceiling.

"Was it obvious?" asked Haruto, lowering his hands from his tomato red face.

"Of course!" the three said in unison.

Doyoung taps the counter, gathering the attention of his friends. They looked at him in curiosity as he started clapping at himself.

"As you can see, it wasn't just an accident at all." he declares, confusing them.

"What do you mean?" Jeongwoo asks, eyeing the older then back to Haruto

"Don't tell me–" 

"Doyoung hyung helped me set this up." declared Haruto, head down low while he nervously plays with his fingers.

"I didn't know that Doyoung is a good matchmaker." joked Yedam, patting Doyoung's shoulder as he laughed aloud.

"Of course, I am." boasted Doyoung.

Jeongwoo stood up and crossed his arms back above his chest again, walking towards the dance floor but Haruto grabbed him immediately with his slender arm reach.

"Don't touch me, I'm sulking." he says, turning his back on him.

"So, when's the wedding?" Hyunsuk asks before Jeongwoo vanish into the crowd, he looked back and saw that he was serious on what he just asked.

_Wedding?_

_Marriage?_

"What?" he asked as he slowly walked back towards the counter, Hyunsuk shrugged as he repeated what he just said earlier.

"Wedding? When?" he repeated, emphasizing those two words.

Wedding. Marriage. It's not that Jeongwoo wasn't ready to settle down with Haruto. It's just because, he hasn't planned about yet, nor he never tried thinking about it. He loves Haruto and Haruto loves him as well, but marriage? They never talked about it.

_Well, really, was he ready to get married?_

"That's–"

"Hyung, you ruined the moment." Haruto sighs in despair. Haruto stands up as he too a small box in his coat as he knelt down the counter, gathering everyone's attention as he was supposed to say those 4-word question that guys on romance movies says.

"Holymoly!" Junghwan exclaimed, covering his mouth. The people in the bar was also looking at them, cheering, waiting for Jeongwoo's answer to the said proposal.

_For a love that started from a mistake, it wasn't bad at all._

_Nor making mistakes wasn't bad for it is not a sin._

_It's okay to make mistakes._

_But this time, it not a mistake._

_It's a choice._

"Don't say anything, it's a yes." he interrupted Haruto before he could say a word. Haruto stood up and wore the ring on Jeongwoo's finger as he hugged him tight before giving him a short peck on his lips.

_It all started with a mistake._

_But, not all mistakes are that bad._

_Sometimes, they're way better than the actual good decisions that we make._

Everyone in the bar was clapping hard for them, congratualting the couple as they both smiled at each other with genuine happiness.

_I don't believe in love at first sight._

_But, this i believe._

_I fell inlove, the first time I kissed you._


End file.
